


A Tail or Two

by squeallyeel22



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Summary: All Jisoo wanted was to relax on this vacation with her crush, but then she reveals something she tried so hard to hide.





	A Tail or Two

Jisoo watched her friends jump into the sparkling water below, wondering why the hell she agreed to come here. She gladly joined the guys to the Bahamas, very much needing a break from their hectic life back in Seoul, but at times like this she really wished she refused. It certainly didn’t help the crush she had on her best friend. But here she was, sitting on the edge of the very cliff that the guys threw themselves off of. Jisoo pulled her knees to her chest.  
“Come on, Jisoo,” Ravi plopped down next to her, “Are you sure you don’t want to join us?”  
She looks down at the water, “Yeah. I’m sure.”  
“NOONA, COME ON!!!” Screamed Ken right behind her.  
She screams, losing her balance. Ravi tries to catch her, but her weight pulls the two of them off the ledge.  
“JISOO! RAVI!” She hears N yell right before they hit the water.  
Ravi let go of Jisoo’s wrist as he kicks his way to the surface.  
“I’m okay!” He waves up to the rest of the guys above him.  
“Where’s Jisoo??”  
Ravi looked around then dove under the water, not seeing her anywhere. In the distance, he spots an opening leading under the cliff. After getting more air, Ravi swims towards it. As he surfaces, he gasps for air making his way to the outcropping. After a few minutes, his panting calmed down only now hear muffled sniffling behind him. He sits up and turns to see Jisoo facing away from him…topless? And her hair is longer, to her waist and…white??  
“Jisoo?”  
She gasps, spinning around. Her body became fish-like: Her skin faded into something like that of a black siamese fighter fish with fins protruding from her forearms and her legs replaced by a long tail. Jisoo starts to retreat into the water.  
“Wait!!” Ravi grabs her arm before she can escape.  
She looks up at him, “Why?”  
Ravi is taken aback. She was his friend and he’d be damned if just let her leave, “Why not? Why are you trying to hide away? Especially when your friends are waiting for you, concerned about you.”  
Jisoo looked away, “I don’t want you to see me this way.”  
“Why?” They stare each other in the eyes.  
“I wish you left me instead of chasing after me,” she sighs after a moment.  
“What else was I suppose to do? Leave my friend to drown?”  
Slightly nods, she turns away, “It would’ve been easier.”  
“Easier than what?”  
She meets his eyes, tears threatening to fall, “Easier than erasing myself from your memory.”  
Ravi’s eyes widen, “What? You can’t!”  
“I have to! You’ve seen me like this. It’s the law.”  
“Fuck the law. I’m not losing you. Especially when I love you!”  
Jisoo eyes widen, heart racing, “What did you say?”  
“I love you. Have for years now,” his voice barely there, nerves taking over as he raises his hands to cup her cheeks.  
The tears were streaming down her face, “Why are you telling me this?”  
Ravi swallows the lump in his throat, “I wasn’t sure if you felt the same way, but if…if you’re going to erase my memory, I want you to know how I felt,” his hands falling from her face. Jisoo can’t believe it. Her eyes drift towards the water, feeling a surge of energy race up her tail.  
“There…,” her voice quiet, “might be another way.”  
His eyes snapped back to her, “What? How?”  
Her gaze meets his, “You become one like me.”  
Taking a deep breath, he nods, “If I can stay with you, it’s worth it. What do I need to do?”  
“Get in the water.”  
Ravi slides forth, her following after.  
“The change includes a blood pact. This means that I cut my hand..”  
“..and I drink?”  
“No. I cut yours and we hold hands,” Jisoo smirks.  
He hisses as she quickly drags her sharp nail across his palm before doing the same to her own. Gently, she grabs his hand.  
“This is going to hurt,” she closes her eyes.  
“More than that?”  
“Shush.”  
Jisoo began reciting something in a language Ravi did not recognise, and when she opened them, they were glowing. Giving his hand a quick squeeze, she pulls him underwater. Her lips press against his, sending a wave of energy throughout his body, in more ways than one. He opened his mouth when he felt her tongue seeking entrance only to feel a bubble of air moving down his throat. Without warning, the water began to swirl around him, ripping him from Jisoo’s arms before knocking him out.


End file.
